


Alone in a foreign Galaxy

by emo_kyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ...with a girl, F/M, Kylo Ren runs away, and then they fall in love... Maybe..., his ship crashes on Earth, on an abandoned island, who has a past like his...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_kyloren/pseuds/emo_kyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren always knew that he didn't belong to Snoke. That's why he ran away. He didn't bother to check the TIE fighter that he stole, so naturally, the switch activating lightspeed got stuck. He crashed onto Earth, barely able to escape the TIE before it hit the warm, carribean waters.<br/>The fall had knocked him unconsious, and he was found on the shores of a private island by the only inhabitant- an eighteen year-old girl who just happened to be a Star Wars fan with too much time on her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be choppy for a while, so i'm really sorry about that. I didn't exactly start at the beginning, but i'll figure it out. Enjoy!

"NO!" Kylo Ren banged his fist onto the switch that was supposed to work; he was stuck going at lightspeed in an unknown galaxy.  
"No, no, NO!" He snapped the straps of the TIE fighters' seat and paced the cockpit angrily. His bags blocked him from accessing the back portion of the ship, but he couldn't care less. After another two rounds, he whipped around and used the Force to finally dislodge the switch and make the jump back down to regular speed.  
What he saw made his eyes widen in terror.  
The side hatch of the TIE flew open, just in time to eject him before the ship crashed into aquamarine waters. Kylo hit the water hard, earning himself some nasty bruises. He sank below, just like his ship, which buried itself in the sandy bottom, lights still flickering. Kylo caught a glimpse of it before his world turned to darkness and he succumbed to unconsciousness.  
Kylo's body floated aimlessly away from the TIE, his cloak catching the tide and pulling him toward a sandy beach. His head fell back with the weight of his helmet, which was struggling to convert water into breathable air to keep him alive. On his hip, his light saber flickered dangerously, the unstable crystal reacting to Earth's water. The beginning of a wave snatched Kylo into its grip as it rolled toward shore. Still limp, Rens' body slammed onto the sand with such force that his light saber rolled away from him, igniting as it did. The blade flickered, working out the kinks in the crystal. Kylo rolled up shore with every wave until he couldn't go any further.  
The First Order escapee lay in a tangled heap on the sand of an island in the Caribbean, far from home.


	2. First meetings and unknown feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl finds Kylo on the beach. She tries to help him, but only ends up hurt. His reaction to her is confusing, even to himself.

It was midday before i was angry and lonely enough to take my walk. I left the cool confines of my home to meander aimlessly along the beaches of the private island my parents had exiled me to. Five years had passed since that day; my fourteenth birthday, when they'd finally given up on converting me to the preppy kid they wanted. I was far from preppy. Very far. I rounded the three-quarter mile point, which was marked by a black scarf tied around a tree. Still looking at my boots as they sank into the sand, i hadn't yet seen the limp body just ten short feet away- or for that matter, the red lightsaber a few feet further. So, as anyone can imagine, it was quite a shock when I tripped over the prone form of a black-clad guy. "Holy shit! What the fu-" the words died in my throat as I scrabbled backwards on my ass, staring In blatant horror at the mask of a person who was supposed to have existed 'a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away'. My heart skipped a beat and then began hammering against my ribs. My eyes were wide, mouth open, body trembling in fear. I put more distance between him and I, screaming bloody murder when my fingers were burnt by a freaking light saber. There was a moan behind me that had me whipping around faster than I thought I could move. My brain caught up with my body, but I was still in shock, believing that this was all a horrible dream. I don't remember the seconds in which I made that stupid idea, but I found myself pressing the two buttons that unlocked his helmet. After it hit the sand, my eyes widened even further. Kylo Ren looked exactly as he was depicted in VII- the force awakens. A pale scar ran from just above his jawline on the right to his left temple, marring his otherwise perfect features. His lips parted, releasing another pained groan before I found my eyes locked onto his dark gaze. I had just enough time to gasp before the Force snatched me into the air by my throat. I choked as my air supply was cut off, hands scrabbling at my throat in a desperate attempt to break free. Before now, I'd always laughed at people who did that- scratch at their neck in a vain attempt to remove the freaking Force, but now I understood. It just wasn't something you could control. "Where am I?" Kylo growled, suddenly on his feet. My legs twitched. I stared at him in horror, trying to get the words past my crumpled esophagus, but I couldn't. "Who are you?" He added, head tilting to the side. Dark spots crept into the edges of my vision. "WHERE AM I?!" Kylo yelled. I flinched away, and a sudden softness crossed his hard gaze. The Force released me, and I dropped to the ground. I doubled over, coughing, struggling just to pull in a breath. Kylo was there in a second, reaching out to me. I scurried backwards, still coughing, but the knowledge that he could- and would hurt me again kept me moving. He darted forward suddenly, arms snaking around my waist as he threw me sideways. I screamed and thrashed against him, only to look up and see that he was above me, straddling my waist, one of his hands pinning both of mine. I whimpered and turned my head away. I didn't see the pained expression that crossed his scarred face, or the way he hung his head. "I-" he started. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting him to hit me or Force choke me, or maybe kill me, but all that came was an apology. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "This place- I don't know where I am, and I'm sorry that I hurt you..." His apology was nothing if not awkward. My brain was racing, trying to put two-and-two together. Questions slammed against my skull with every heart beat, creating a pounding rhythm in my head. Why was he here? Was this a dream? I gulped back my fear of the Force-user and nodded. "Okay." I murmured, really only because i didn't have a choice. "This is Earth." I said. Kylo got off of me. I felt the Force lift me onto my feet. He turned away and ran a hand through his dark hair. I watched him carefully as he retrieved his light saber and turned it off. There were dark scorches on the sand. He snatched his helmet from the sand, shoulders tight. "This island is a part of the Caribbean. My parents dumped me here because they didn't want me anymore." I took a deep breath and continued. If i didn't tell him, there was no way for me to be sure he would't just read my mind, so i forced myself not to think about the consequences. "People on Earth have a series of movies called 'Star Wars'. You might not like this, but you are in them, Kylo Ren." Kylo spun to face me. "What?" I ducked my head. "Let me show you." I turned around and started trudging toward my house, conscious of Kylo's heavy presence behind me. It was my subconscious that made me move faster, trying to put distance between us to no avail. I stopped short, his lightsaber flickering dangerously in front of my throat. "What do you want from me?" Kylo demanded, his body way too close to mine. His right arm rested by my neck while he himself was on my left side, chest against my shoulder. I stared at the flickering blade as I responded. "I found you here, on my home island, unconscious. I've studied Star Wars since I was a little girl, and I know pretty much all there is to know about it. I know you, Ben. I don't want anything from you except to help you get back home- if that's what you want." Knowing it was a stupid idea, i continued under my breath. "I'd bet you finally snapped and ran away from Snoke. Whether or not you accept my help or just kill me, I don't care." I flinched as i felt an odd presence suddenly slammed into my mind. Memories flew past my eyes; i sat in front of my laptop watching episode VII- the part where Kylo was fighting Rey. I saw myself on Instagram, looking up pictures of Adam Driver and other actors from the movie. Then my memory sped into the past. I watched again as my parents made the decision to dump me somewhere so that i wasn't their problem anymore. I saw their yacht pull away from the beach, never to come back. I heard again the insults of my peers, screaming that i wasn't good enough for them, and how a 'useless fag' like me should 'just go home and kill yourself'. Then came the most painful. I saw myself sitting on the bathroom floor two years ago, crying over a razor blade. I saw the blood, felt the pain. The Force left me as suddenly as it had come. Kylo knelt in front of me, and i realized i'd fallen to my knees. He grabbed my hand so fast that i didn't even have time to flinch. His black-gloved fingers pushed my sleeve up, exposing scars and fresh cuts. Dark, pained eyes met mine, and then he pushed my other sleeve up. "How many?" He questioned, his voice hard. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I growled. "Why do you care anyway?" His eyes flashed angrily. He stood, turned away, and started walking away from me. "I don't." He replied. "Are you going to help me or not?" I stared at his back for a moment, shocked at his sudden shift in mood. One second, he looked like he could almost care, and the next he went back to threats. "Do you want to go home?" I asked. Kylo whipped around, his eyes wild. "No!" He growled, then paused, eyes averted. "I- i don't know..." He turned around again, now even more angry. I eyed him warily, like a cat does a dog. He was close to blowing up, and i knew that i was the only thing around that he would lash out on. Gulping back my fear, i tried to figure him out. "So what do you want me to do?" Without facing me, he responded, "Show me what you were talking about. I want to know how you know who i am." I stepped around him carefully, trying to see his face. He looked angry, as i thought he would. His eyebrows furrowed, the scar making him look absolutely dangerous. His dark eyes flashed with anger and pain, and his lips were set into a thin line, but he was still handsome. I flinched away as his hand twitched toward his lightsaber. "Now." He demanded, his height suddenly imposing. "Follow me." I whispered. Without waiting, i turned and forced myself to walk calmly back to the house. Kylo was confused. The girl didn't seem to fear him. She was calm and collected, except for the occasional flinch. The scratches on her throat were deep, and caused him more pain knowing that he'd been the one to give them to her. The memory of her scarred arms haunted him in ways he never thought he could feel. He didn't know what to think about her. Part of him adored her for being so strong, even faced with a monster like him, but the other part; the darkest part, just wanted to use her and leave. He didn't know where he was, or what he was going to do next, or anything else. He was confused to the nth degree, and he just wanted answers, but somehow, he also wanted to help her. Was he going soft? He didn't know, and honestly, he didn't care. Snoke was too far away to do anything about it. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he wanted to help the girl, whoever she was. That very need to help was what found him in his next predicament. He used the Force to tell him where her bathroom was, and once he stepped foot into her house, he took her hand and led her to it. She resisted him once she saw where he was going, but he held firm to her hand and used the Force to put a gentle, guiding will on her back. She stopped fighting him long enough for him to lift her up and put her on her sink while he looked for something he could use for her scratches. Once he found an antiseptic liquid and a clean cloth, he closed the cabinet door and turned back to her. "Stay still." He commanded her, noticing the way her eyes widened in fear. He came closer, aggravated when she flinched away yet again. He let her rest her back against the wall mirror, still coming closer. Once she realized that she couldn't run anywhere, she started to panic. She lashed out at him, catching him in the chest. He didn't feel it through his armor, but that didn't stop him from being frustrated with her, so he slipped in between her legs, stopping her from kicking him, and held her wrists above her head with one of his hands. He stared down at her. Her light blue eyes were wide in fear, and her lips were parted. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with a quick rhythm. "Stay. Still." He repeated, trying very hard to avoid the feelings swirling in his gut that he could do anything he wanted to her in that moment. He caught his own, wild gaze in the mirror and flinched away from his reflection. He was a monster in his own mind. That annoying voice in the back of his mind whispered that he needed to gain her trust and achieve something much better than momentary pleasure, but he wasn't a very patient person, and having her slender legs wrapped around his waist wasn't helping. He pushed away his emotions and started cleaning her neck, dropping his grip on her wrists. Her arms fell to her sides, and she squeezed her eyes shut in fear, but he simply kept cleaning. When he was finished, the cloth was red with her blood, but her throat was clean, each scratch already healing. He studied his work for another second before he set down the cloth and bottle, slid an arm around her waist, and set her down, steady on her feet. She watched him, still with that fearful look in her eyes as he came closer again. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to be close to her, but he didn't care. Just like with everything else, he acted by instinct. "Now show me what you meant by you know me." He demanded. "The movies. Right." She muttered, slipping past him and into the living room. He sat on the couch, waiting while she turned on the tv. He flinched when he heard the Imperial March blast through the speakers. His eyes widened when he saw Rey on the screen, deep inside a scavenged ship on Jakku. He nearly fell off of his seat when he saw himself capturing Poe Dameron and interrogating him. He didn't notice the girl staring at him throughout the movie, and it was only once it was over that he acknowledged her presence. "So that's how you know me. How did you know about our galaxies?" She shook her head. "I didn't. Everyone on Earth thinks that your existence is just fiction. Nobody knows that you are real." She sighed. "There are other movies, if you want to see them." She added. He nodded, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in front of this girl who knew so much about him while he knew next to nothing about her. Halfway through what she called 'episode I', he realized that she'd fallen asleep and lay, shivering, on the other end of the couch. His chest suddenly tightened, watching her in her fitful sleep. He knew that it wasn't possible to leave the world without his ship, but honestly, he didn't want to. He wanted to solve the enigma that was the girl who'd saved his life. He wanted to stay away from Snoke and Hux, and all of his other responsibilities. He didn't want to belong to the First Order anymore. He was done being their slave. He accepted the burning emotions in his chest and mind. His body ached for the gentle touch of someone who loved him. He wanted to love. He wanted to know what it was like to love and to be loved. He'd never know what it was before, only heard of it, but the feeling searing his insides couldn't be ignored. He didn't know that some people didn't want something from you. He didn't know what it was to live without being betrayed by everyone you knew. He craved the simple life. He craved the loving touch of a gentle being. He craved the innocence of youth that had been so viciously torn from him. It was all of these things that made him slip off his gloves and reach out to the girl as she slept. He hesitated just centimeters from her face. Was it appropriate to touch her? He didn't know. Would she hurt him if she found out? She might. Any time he'd done something Hux or Snoke didn't like, they'd hurt him. Badly. He ignored the warning bells in his mind and gently brushed his fingers over her jaw. He didn't think he'd ever felt something as velvety soft as her skin was. His breath caught in his throat and he leaned closer. The girl moaned in her sleep, moving closer to his warmth. His breathing hitched again, and he stared down at her in shock. Did he imagine the smile lifting her perfect lips? Was he delusional? He hoped not. His thumb brushed over her lower lip before he could stop himself. He wanted so badly to know what she was thinking, so he used the Force to brush against her mind. He went through their encounter slowly, dissecting her every emotion over the last day. He saw himself as she saw him; a threatening, horrifying monster. He scared her. He was threatening to her. Yet somehow, she still wanted to help him. She'd completely ignored his scar, which was a very sore point for him. He was embarrassed of it. He felt ruined by it, like it marked him for the monster he was. The girl snuggled closer to his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Within a few seconds, her shivering slowed, and then stopped. He breathed in her sweet scent. She smelled like vanilla and peppermint, a stark contrast to him. She was good and pure. He was dark and twisted. He flinched away from her, not wanting to corrupt her, but she moaned and reached out for him. He pushed her away, turning to unlace his boots. Once they were off, he put his helmet and lightsaber beside them, leaving his gloves on top of his boots. He turned back to the girl, who was shivering again. Kylo Ren was beginning to have feelings for a girl he didn't even know. He stood up abruptly, angry at himself. Kylo quickly found that he didn't have anywhere to go, or anything to destroy, so he grabbed his helmet and ran out of the door, headed for the beach where the girl had found him. His feet slipped into soft sand without his boots, but he didn't care. He was too angry to care. On the way, he stripped off his cape, armor, and shirt, leaving his chest bare. He pulled on his helmet and dove into the water, using the Force to breathe underwater. He swam around for over an hour before he finally saw the blinking lights of his TIE fighter. He swam faster until he reached the back hatch. Using the Force to help him, he pushed the water away and opened the hatch, slipping into the cockpit. Kylo tried to get the ship to fly, but the console beeped with error messages. The wings, engines, and major systems were compromised. There was no way the TIE would fly for quite a while. Kylo needed his belongings, though, so he used the Force to lift the ship from the water and land it on the beach. His eyes widened when he saw the girl stumble onto the beach, still bleary-eyed from sleep and calling his name. She fell back when she saw the TIE, scrambling backwards on her hands and knees in fear. The ship listed to the side dangerously. Kylo struggled to regain his composure and right it again before it touched down. He pushed the back hatch open and kicked his bags out of it. They landed on the sand with a crash. He jumped out of the ship after them, mind going in overdrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter. I'm going to try to get more up, but i can only go as far as what i've written.

**Author's Note:**

> So that will be the shortest chapter, i promise. I'm going to edit the others for some stuff, so enjoy the prologue, and thanks for reading!


End file.
